Havn't we seen this one before?
by mentta
Summary: A Supernatural parody. the overused plots, lines and jokes. Short chapters, fun to read, doesn't take long. rated T just in case. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this is the first time I attempt to write a parody, plus, English isn't my mother- tongue, so be forgiving. _

_What you have to understand before you start sending me messeges with death-threats, is that I LOVE supernatural. Really, I do. Just because you like something, doesn't mean you can't make fun of it. In fact, I love Supernatural so much, that I actually use illegal means to keep up with the US (I'm not from USA, you see). My point is, I'm a fan, so I have the right to mock._

_These chapters are very short, so it doesn't take a lot of time to read them, and reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!_

* * *

**chapter one- "Sam has a vision! Everybody gasp!"**

It was early in the morning, and a loud noise woke Dean up. He was lying on a big bed, only in his underwear, looking really sexy, and fresh, although it was early in the morning. He looked around, confused, and realized he was in a motel room.

_viewers wonder why this surprises him. Has he not stayed in motels in every single episode so far?_

He immediately saw what woke him- Sam was lying on the floor, sweating and gasping. It looked as though he fell from his bed.

_gasp!_

Dean hurried to help him up- it was his little brother, after all, and he promised his dad he'd look after him. "Are you OK, Sammy? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, but I just had a vision," sighed Sam. "It was terrible, Dean, I hate these things, I hate that I have to know what's going to happen, it's such a burden, and this time it was really bad."

"You mean more than usual? What did you see?" asked Dean.

"Britney Spears's comeback. She's not joking."

"Seriously? That's what you saw? How on earth are we supposed to stop that?"

"No, you idiot, it's not what I saw. I had a normal, ordinary vision, there's an evil angry spirit that's killing people somewhere," said Sam.

"Oh, thank god, you almost got me there for a second. So do you know where it's happening?"

"Yeah, there was a sign on a wall in my vision that said 'come to Pleasantview, Indiana, it's happening here.' Very convenient."

"Wow, easy on the sarcasm, man-" started Dean.

"No, I mean it. There was really a sign," explained Sam.

"Oh, OK then. You know, your visions really are detailed. It's quite useful," smiled Dean. "But wait a minute, why did you have that vision, anyway? You're not supposed to have visions now that the yellow-eyed-demon is dead."

"Dean, you're making too much sense, stop being so petty. Besides, I'm supposed to be the smart one, so don't steal my lines. Now, are you ready for this job, or not?" demanded Sam.

"Sammy, I was born ready. Pleasantview, Indiana, here we come…"

"That was unnecessary, bro. Do you really have to be that dramatic?"

"Sorry, man".

"No biggie. What do you say we get in our cool car and listen to some cool music, that fits the cool people we are?" suggested Sam.

"Yeah, I love that idea, it's not like we do it every episode or something. But first, I have to tell you something- I think dad wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. Family business."

"Umm… dean, why are you telling me all this? I know all this."

"Yeah, you and every other fan in the world. Sorry, man, I got used to saying that at the beginning of every episode last season, and I kinda miss it," said Dean.

"That's OK," said Sam, petting Dean on the back. "Now, come on, we've got work to do."

* * *

_And there is more to come..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, thanks for the reviews, that was really fun to read. Here is another chapter of my parody, hope you like it as well:)_

* * *

**chapter two- Do not fear, help is on the way**

Dean and Sam arrived at Pleasantview, Indiana the following day, and immediately found a nice and cheap motel for them to stay.

"Hi there, we need a room, please," said Dean to the guy behind the desk.

"No problem, there you go," said the guy, handing over a key, "one king size bed for you, have fun tonight-"

"Oh, someone thinks we're gay. That's new." said Dean, "look, man, we're brothers."

"Oh my god, that's just disgusting! With your own brother!" said the guy.

"What he means to say," interrupted Sam, "is that we want two beds, please."

"Oh… sorry, man. You just look the type. There you go."

"Oh, sure, he gets it when you say it…" complained Dean.

"Hey," said Sam to the guy, ignoring Dean, "can I ask you a question? Were there any strange deaths in this town lately that you can tell me about, even though I'm a complete stranger and have no logical reason to ask you this out of the blue?"

"Absolutely, a few girls were murdered at the local college, and no one knows who's done it. Apparently they were murdered in their beds, in their rooms, but the doors were locked from the inside, so it's really weird and mysterious."

"Thanks, you've been a big help," said Sam.

"Ok, so all we have to do is go to that local college, and find out what's going on," said Dean as they entered their room. "Let's just leave our things here, and… umm… wait a minute, we don't have any things. Did you ever notice that?"

"How we never seem to be carrying luggage, like clothes and stuff? Yeah, that's weird," agreed Sam.

"I mean, we do change clothes, but where do they come from? All we have in the trunk are weapons."

"_I_ change clothes," said Sam, "_you_ wear the same jacket every episode."

"Yeah, 'cause the ladies love that jacket, it makes me look hot and manly."

"Whatever. Look, let's get this done fast, before another girl at that college gets murdered," said Sam.

"Hey, how cool is the fact that this job is in a college? Lots of hot girls who need to be rescued? Sounds just like a job for me…"

"Dean, this is serious. What are you doing?"

"What? I'm making chauvinist comments about girls and sex, like my character is supposed to," said Dean.

"Oh, OK. So do you want to go and rescue these girls, or not?"

"Of course I do, let's find out who or what is doing that, and send them back to hell where they belong."

"Dean, you're being dramatic again."

"Damn, I have to stop doing that. Well, I guess all those years of dialogs and conversations with demons and spirits might do that to you."

"Yeah, I guess so. Now let's go kick some ass."


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, people actually like my nonsense! Thanks guys, those reviews really made my day. Here is chapter number 3, hope you'll like it. _

* * *

**Chapter three- Dean meets a sexy girl (for a change)**

Dean and Sam went over to the local college, dressed in FBI agents' uniforms, which they took from their mysterious invisible stash of costumes and accessories. Dean picked a random group of students based on how hot they were, and they started investigating.

"Hi," said Dean to a blond girl, showing her their badges. The girl was really hot and pretty. "We're agents Potter and Weasley. Do you have a few minutes? We would like to ask you some questions about the recent murders in this college."

"Oh no, I'm not in some kind of trouble, am I? The cops already asked me everything, since I was conveniently the best friend of one of the girls who was murdered," said the pretty girl.

"No, no, no trouble at all. We just want to make sure we have all the information we need to catch the sick bastard who's doing that," said Dean.

"You're taking this very seriously, aren't you?" asked the pretty girl.

"Just doing my job. I'm here to protect and defend, miss."

"Oh, please. Call me Mandy…"

"Well, you see, Mandy, all I want to do is to catch the bad guy and to help people in need, that's just how noble I am."

"Wow. That is like, so brave…"

_(She's clearly very smart)_

"Yes, well, that's me," said Dean, his arms on his waists, watching the horizon. "I could never sleep at night without knowing that every citizen in this town is safe and- Sam, this is where you cough and roll your eyes to shut me up."

"Oh, right. Ahem, ahem…" said Sam, rolling his eyes.

"So, will you help us?" asked Dean, looking at the pretty girl.

"Well, I must say, you look a bit too young to be FBI agents, but I'll over look this fact because your uniforms and badges are really convincing. Do you… umm… want to go somewhere quiet to talk?" said the girl in an airy voice.

"Well..." started Dean.

"Umm… guys," said Sam, "do I fit in, anywhere in this scene?" asked Sam.

"No, probably not," said Dean. "In fact, you should probably move out of the frame, too."

"Dammit. Why do the hot girls always have a crush on you, and not on me?"

"Sam," explained Dean, "we've been through this. I'm the hot one, the warrior, and you're the sensitive smart guy. I have no moral, or respect towards women, and you represent everything that is good and pure, so you can't possibly have meaningless sex. Plus, you're still not completely over Jessica, even after you had sex with that werewolf chick, which wasn't meaningless at all. Besides, I only have one year to live, so let me live a little."

"Oh, right, I forgot about that."

Mandy looked at them. "So, are we having sex or what?"

_(She's clearly very horny)_

"Sorry, baby, not until the end of the episode. Right now we have more important things to do. So, what can you tell us about the murders?"

* * *

_Just for the record- I don't have anything against the name "Mandy", it was just the first one that popped in my head._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi again, sorry it took me so long to update, I've been kinda busy. Nah, forget it, I have no excuse._

_Thanks for all the reviews and the suggetions, I'll definitely use them. In fact, I already used some of them in this chapter. So enjoy, and review!_

* * *

**Chapter four- "Ha, thing are beginning to make sense."**

After Mandy told Dean and Sam everything she knew the both of them went to a local diner, to get some brain food.

"So, Dean, let's talk about everything we've discovered so far, even though we don't need to, so that the viewers won't get lost in the thick plot we have going on," said Sam.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," said Dean. "I'll start by repeating things we already know. A bunch of girls got murdered, all at the same college, all late at night, in their rooms, in their beds."

"Right, and now Mandy told us that the police knows who killed the first girl- her boyfriend, but he couldn't have murdered the other girls, because he's actually dead himself, and he died before the rest of the murders happened," added Sam.

"And the plot just keeps getting thicker and thicker…" said Dean.

"It really does, man, it really does," said Sam.

"So, do you think-" started Dean, but he was interrupted by a cute skinny waitress who brought their food.

"There you go," said the waitress, placing a tray in front of Dean, "one big burger with extra fries for you, and one lemonade for you," she said, handing Sam a glass.

"Thank you very much," said Dean with a wink, as the waitress left. "Dude, did you notice how all the girls in our lives are really hot and sexy? I mean, seriously, when was the last time we had a fat girl on the show?"

"You know, I really don't remember. Dean, should you really eat that thing? It's not good for your health," said Sam.

"This is the part when I make a joke about the fact that I'm dying, so it doesn't matter what I eat, and resume eating like a pig. And at least I eat, what, are you on a diet or something?"

"I'm trying to keep my figure. By the way, you know, you look really good for someone who eats junk food all day long. And don't turn it into a gay joke," said Sam.

"Dammit, I had a good one."

"Let's get back to work. We have to figure out who kills those girls, and whether or not it has something to do with that dead guy," said Sam, and drank some of his lemonade.

"I'm going to jump in conclusions and be wrong, and then you'll correct me, OK? I say that guy was planning on killing as many girls as possible, but he only managed to kill his girlfriend before he died, and now his ghost is killing the rest of them."

"Dean, there are too many holes in that theory. First of all, you don't have a motive. Why would he want to kill all those girls? And second, who killed the guy? And why?"

"Oh no, you rhyme now, that can't be good," Said Dean.

"Well, I have a different theory: that guy murdered his girlfriend, for whatever reason, and then she came back as a ghost to kill him, and she's been killing off those girls the same way she was murdered just for fun ever since."

Dean stared at him. "Wow, you really are the smart one," he said, as Sam drank from his lemonade again, and started coughing. "And you choke a lot. Did you ever notice that?"

"Dean, focus. We have to find a connection between all those girls to know who that dead chick might kill next. I say we get back to the college and find Mandy again."

"OK, but only after I eat. I can't think straight when I'm hungry," Said Dean.

"Umm… did you hear what I said, Dean? I want to go to the college, to find _Mandy_, remember Mandy? The girl who was all over you half an hour ago?"

"Dude, I can't keep track of all the girls who have a thing for me, that's too much to handle. But I see your point. Hmm. Sex or food… sex or food…"

"That's a dilemma right there. Look, grab your food, and eat in the car. I'll drive."

"Fine, but I pick the music."

"No, the driver picks the music, remember?"

"Sammy, I am not listening to musicals songs for the entire ride, no way."

"Another gay joke, that's just great."


	5. Chapter 5

_I know, I know. It took me too long. What can I say, I have a lot less free time these days (by "these days" I mean- ever since I got a job), but to those of you who will read this- I am forever grateful for your patience (I know, that wasn't at all dramatic)._

* * *

**chapter five- "The Ghost Whisperer meets Kill Bill".**

Dean and Sam returned to the local college, to try and find out more about the case. They decided to check out the dorms, to see if they can find anything about the first girl who was murdered.

"OK", said Sam, reading from a notebook as they walked. "The girl's name was Emma; she was born here in Indiana, and had no family. She was an A student, beloved by her friends and teachers, and practically a saint."

"Right," agreed Dean. "And she was allergic to peanuts, and enjoyed surfing and strolls in the moonlight."

Sam stared.

"What, you have your sources, and I have mine."

"Whatever," said Sam. "OK, here was her room, let's sniff around for awhile and maybe we'll find something."

"How did you know this was her room?" asked Dean.

"It says 'Emma' on the door and there are flowers and candles everywhere. Plus, the bloody footsteps kinda give it away."

They turned the door knob, but nothing happened. The door was locked.

"Well, it _is_ a crime scene. It would be irresponsible of the police to leave the door open," said Sam.

"Yeah, that way anyone could enter," said Dean and pulled a hair pin out of his pocket. "Never leave the house without a hair pin. Who knows when you're gonna have to break an entry?"

"Or when you're gonna have a really bad hair day."

Dean stared.

"What, I'm just saying…" mumbled Sam.

After ten seconds or so, they were both inside Emma's room.

"So, what are we looking for?" asked Dean.

"Anything that might tell us why Emma killed her boyfriend, and why does she keep murdering other girls. I mean, what's keeping her here? Why isn't she moving on?"

"We can ask Jennifer Love Hewitt to help us, I'm sure she'll know."

"Very funny. Come on, look around."

"Hey, how about this?" asked Dean, showing Sam a piece of paper.

"What does it say?"

Dean read: "Girls that Mike has slept with: Jenna, Britney, Mary, Susan, Mandy, char_- _wait, _Mandy?"_

"Let me see that," Said Sam, taking the piece of paper out of Dean's hands. "I don't believe this."

"I know… I mean, I knew she was naughty, but I didn't know she was _this_ naughty…"

"No, look at this. There are lines crossed over some of these names. These are all the girls that Emma has murdered. It's a killing list, like in Kill Bill, only she killed her boyfriend, Mike, at the beginning, instead of keeping him for last. How could the police miss this?"

"Umm… they're really really stupid?"

"Apparently. And look, according to this list, the next girl to be murdered, is-"

"Candy!" shouted Dean.

"Mandy," corrected Sam.

"Right. Well, we have to save her. This Emma chick is a psycho. Let's burn her bones before she does any more damage."

"I'm with you on the second part, but…"

"But what?" asked Dean.

"Well, I'm just not sure she's a psycho. I mean, her boyfriend cheated on her with the entire campus, and then murdered her in her sleep. Wouldn't you turn into an angry spirit?"

"Sam, stop feeling sorry for these things, you're such a girl sometimes. She's evil, and we're going to kill her."

"She's already dead."

"Stop being a smartass. If it's supernatural, we kill it. End of story."

"In that case, you should probably kill me, too."

"Oh, not this conversation again. Somebody stop us."

The door suddenly opened and a police officer was standing in the doorway.

"Some girl told me she saw the two of you entering this room," he said.

"Someone saw us? That never happens!" whispered Dean.

"She said that you were FBI agents. I didn't know the FBI was a part of this case. Can I see you badges?"

They showed him their badges.

"Alrighty then, they look authentic. Carry on the good job." And he closed the door behind him.

"Stupid. They're definitely really really stupid," Said Sam.

* * *

_I hope this was worth the wait... :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Soooo... It has been forever since I last posted a chapter, and I only have myself to blame. I do hope some of you would still read this, but I should mention that I don't know how long it's gonna take me to post the next one. I just have things going on in my life right now, and finding the time to sit in front of the computer and write something decent, has become a hard thing to do. I'm not even that happy with this one, but I guess it's not that bad._

_As always, reviews are allowed and welcome. :D_

* * *

**chapter six- save the girl! (or she'll die a horrible death).**

After their visit to the dorms, Dean and Sam returned to their motel room, to mole things over.

"Let's mole things over," said Sam. "We know now that what made Emma stay here is revenge, and she won't stop until she kills every girl on that list. Since all of the murders happened at night, we have until dark to save Mandy."

"Which means finding Emma's grave and burning her bones. Piece of cake. Ooh, I feel like cake."

_Can anybody tell what's coming?_

"That would have been good, except she wasn't buried. She was cremated," said Sam.

"Hmm. You know," said Dean, "I really never knew that cremation was that popular."

"Not only that," continued Sam, "her ashes were scattered in the ocean."

"Why?"

"To make it harder for us, of course. You didn't think it was gonna be that easy, did you?"

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Dean.

"I don't know, it's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible."

"Dean…"

"Hey, if we can afford food, gas, clothes and motels with poker games and credit card frauds, everything's possible."

"Ha. You got a point. Well, I guess we can just let Emma finish the list and move on".

Dean stared.

"Sorry, sorry, wrong line. Umm, I don't know, but we better come up with something fast, because there is no way we're letting people die."

"O-Kay… Maybe dad wrote something useful in his journal."

"Well, it is the never ending book. The amount of information an obsessed, desperate, child-abuser man can gather is amazing."

"Sam, don't you talk about dad like that! He gave his life for me!" shouted Dean.

"I just don't understand the blind faith you have in the man," said Sam.

"You're mixing the lines again. That's from the first season."

"Oh, you're right. Well, let's see what dad has to say."

Once they found a way to get rid of Emma in their dad's journal, they drove back to the college to find Mandy. They found her room really quickly, even though they had never been there before.

"Agents Potter and Weasley," said Mandy as she opened the door, "What brings you here?"

"We need to talk to you. Can we come inside?"

"Well, I'm a bit busy at the moment, is it important?"

They looked at each other.

"Actually, our names are Dean and Sam, and we're not FBI agents, we're here to save you life. We know you slept with Emma's boyfriend –you slut- and now her spirit is out to get you. We know how to get rid of her, but you need to stay with us until then, or you'll die a horrible death."

"Well, that's a different story, isn't that? Come in, come in."


	7. Chapter 7

_Heeeelllooo... I know, it has been too long, it has been forever, but I hope you didn't give up on me, because here I am. Belive me that I didn't forget about the parody or you guys, I just honestly did not have enough time to write. I don't want to make any promises, so don't hold this against me, but i think i'm going to have more free time soon. _

_Anyway, here is chapter seven, finally, I really really hope you'll enjoy it. :) _

* * *

**chapter seven- "Time to be professional. ish." **

"I never meant to sleep with Emma's boyfriend, but you know how it is…" confessed Mandy while the three of them were sitting in her room. "You have a few tequila shots and the next thing you know you're naked."

"Tell me about it…" said Dean.

"I mean, if I had a second chance, I would never do that again. I realize now it was a mistake."

"Why, because you really loved Emma, and never meant to hurt her feelings?" asked Sam.

"No, because she's a psycho bitch that wants to murder me in my sleep, that's why!" said Mandy. "Gosh, Sammy, you're so sensitive sometimes."

"Hey," said Dean, "I'm the only one who can call Sam 'Sammy', so that the viewers can really see the change in our relationship and how much we've bonded in the crazy journey we've been having. Right, Sammy?"

"Right you are, Deano."

"Hmm… I don't recall that nickname, but whatever…"

"Look, Mandy, we know how to get rid of Emma, we have to perform this little ceremony, but we can only do it when it's dark, preferably at midnight," said Sam.

"Really?" asked Dean, "I didn't know the time mattered."

"It doesn't, but I thought is sounded better. _Midnight, Muhahaha…_"

"Please stop doing that," said Dean.

"Anyhoo, we have some hours to burn until night time, so… is there something you want to do?" asked Sam.

Mandy stared at Dean. She started drooling. No, I'm kidding, she wasn't drooling, but she would if she were a cartoon.

"Oh, no no no no, not yet, remember?" said Sam. "Not until the end of the episode, and not until I'm out of the room. Deal?"

"Whatever…" said Mandy, disappointed.

They spent the next few hours telling ghost stories, until Sam remembered they were supposed to get ready to the ceremony.

"Oh, man, now you remember? We only have a few minutes until the sun goes down! Emma should be here soon!"

"Don't panic, all we have to do is draw that star thing on the ceiling to capture her, and read those weird words from dad's journal to send her back to hell."

"What do we do if she gets here before we finish with the painting?" asked Dean.

"Umm… I don't know, ask her politely to wait a few minutes?" suggested Sam.

"Mandy!" said Dean, "do you have colors, or something we can draw with?"

"I have chalks."

"Of course you do. Well, that would work."

"Wow, what do all these symbols mean?" asked Mandy, looking at the drawing in their dad's journal.

"I have no idea, I just copy them whenever necessary… Sam?"

"Likewise."

Dean and Sam were halfway through the painting, when all the lights in the room suddenly went out. They stood there in the dark, looking around.

"Oh, sorry," said Dean, switching the lights back on, "I accidentally leaned against the power switch."

"Well, that was a scary moment… especially since you didn't finish the painting." said Mandy.

"Yeah, I'm sure the viewers are biting their nails right about now," said Sam.

Suddenly the lights went off again.

"Dean?" asked Sam.

"Not leaning against any walls, Sammy."

"Well, that can't be good."


	8. Chapter 8

It was so dark they couldn't see a thing.

"Sammy!"

"Dean!"

"Sammy!"

"Dean!"

"You realize that you're standing right next to each other, right?" said Mandy.

"What do we do now? The painting isn't finished!" shouted Sam.

Dean pulled out a flashlight out of his pockets, and the three of them looked around with it. Everything seemed to be normal. Except for the corpse lying next to the fridge.

Mandy screamed. And then sighed in relief. "Oh, that's just my roommate. We had a fight this morning."

They just stood there in silence, in the dark, with the flashlight, waiting.

"I hate this part," whispered Sam. "This is where the bad guy is hiding somewhere, waiting, and everything is really quiet and calm, but you know that he's gonna jump out and scare the shit out of you any second, and even though you know that, you still jump when he comes out, and-"

"Jesus, Sammy, you're freaking me out," said Dean.

"But where could she be?"

"I'm right behind you, you morons," said a voice behind them.

Sam screamed.

"Sam!"

"What? Mandy screamed first."

The girl standing in front of them had long black hair, and was wearing a long white dress.

"Why does every dead chick that comes evilly back from the dead have to wear a long white dress?" asked Dean.

"It's the latest fashion in hell," Said Emma.

"Really? I had something completely different in mind…"

"Something like black lather boots and a whip?"

"You're right, that sounds more like heaven…"

"Not that I'm not enjoying this lovely chat, but there's something I need to do, and you're in my way. We can discuss my black nail polish later."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill Mandy. Or anyone else for that matter."

"Oh? And what will you do to stop me?"

Dean pulled a bottle of holly water out of another pocket, but by the time he opened it she used her powers to make the bottle fly out of Dean's hands and vanished, reappearing at the other end of the room.

"That wouldn't kill me anyway, just sting me a little."

Dean pulled a silver knife out of yet another pocket and threw the knife at her, but she caught it just a second before it hit her heart (Dean never misses).

"Wow, nice catch," said Sam.

"Sam!"

"What? It was. Plus, I haven't had a line in a while."

"OK, but you're not really helping…"

"Don't fight, boys, you're both equally useless. I mean, a silver knife? I'm not a werewolf, Dean," Said Emma.

"I know, but I'm out of ideas. Sam?"

"We could make a run for it."

"Boys, just give up. Let me finish the list and I'll leave you alone," said Emma.

"Man, if you were alive, I'd kill you right now."

"If I was alive, I think there would be something else I'd like you to do to me. They sure didn't lie, back in hell, you Winchesters really are cute… And I was just about to ask, is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"The colt!" shouted Dean and Sam together.

Dean pulled the colt out of another pocket, and pointed it at Emma.

"How many pockets do you have?" asked Sam.

"You do remember I'm dead, right? What's with the gun?" asked Emma.

"Oh, this isn't just any gun," said Dean. "This is the magic colt. The super colt. The colt that kills anything, regardless of race, religion and gender. It's a very liberal colt."

"Impressive. So are you going to shoot me, or just keep talking and bore me to death?"

"Ghosts with attitude…" mumbled Dean and fired. He hit the wall behind her.

"What? I never miss! There's something wrong with the colt!"

"Not possible, Ruby fixed it," said Sam.

"Who the hell is Ruby?"

"Doesn't matter, she won't be here next season."

"Too bad for her," said Emma. "Now, where were we?"

"Umm, we just tried every way we know to get rid of ghosts, and failed, so, we're pretty screwed," said Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Again, not very helping."


	9. Chapter 9

_After what seems to me like 50 years, I'm back with the last chapter of my Supernatural parody. Yes, unfortunately this is the lat one. I was really starting to run out of ideas, and the story was coming to an end anyway. It had to be done. Thanks for sticking up everybody! Love you all! _

* * *

**chapter nine- "Why do all good things come to an end? because."**

All hope seemed to be gone. Emma raised her hand and both Sam and Dean got slammed against the wall, falling to the floor with a loud bang. Mandy screamed. Dean tried to get up, but Emma was faster. She slammed him against the wall again, and at the same time, made a knife fly to her hand from a drawer in the kitchen. She turned slowly to face Mandy, who was standing as closest to the wall as she could, as if hoping an invisible door would suddenly appear there. No door appeared, so she screamed again. Sam tried to get up as well, but Emma seemed to be seeing what was happening behind her back, so she slammed him against the wall again.

"Enough with the wall slamming already!" he shouted. "My shoulder's almost popping out of its place!"

"Yeah, this is worse than getting shot!" said Dean.

"Face it boys," said Emma, "You're doomed. There is nothing you can do to help you're precious little slut, so just get out of the way."

"Never!" said Dean. "Who am I supposed to have sex with at the end of the episode?"

"Yeah!" said Mandy.

"I don't want to kill you too, Dean. Let me finish the list, and then I'll rest in peace, I promise."

"We don't negotiate with evil beings. We kill them."

"Then you should kill me too," said Sam.

"Shut the fuck up!" shouted Dean.

"It's OK to admit a failure," said Emma. "You did the best you could, don't feel bad. But there is nothing that can save you now."

And she turned back to Mandy, walked towards her, raised her knife in a crazy scream-

And suddenly the door banged open. Emma lowered her knife and everyone looked at that direction, confused. A dark figure was standing there in a beam of light, a figure wearing a superman costume. The mysterious person took one step forward, and the saw who it was.

"Here I come to save the daaaay!" the person sang.

"Bobby!" said Sam and Dean together. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you boys might need some help so I came over."

"What's with the costume?" asked Dean.

"I figured I'd do it in style."

And he took out a lock of hair and a lighter from his red panties, and lit the hair on fire. The second the flame touched the hair, Emma started screaming.

"No! Noooo!!! I'm melting! I'm meltiiinggg!"

Dean smirked. "Ha. A 'the wizard of ozz' reference. Funny."

And just like that, Emma disappeared in the ground, leaving nothing behind.

"Wow, Bobby. Thank god you came," said Sam. "Where did you get that hair?"

"From a hair brush in her room. I figured that was what kept her here."

"I guess you were right. What would we do without you, man?" said Dean.

"You'd probably die. Again."

"Thank you sir," said Mandy, tears of gratitude and relief on her cheeks. "You saved my life!"

"Yes, well, I do what I can. Now listen to me, I'm going to say this just once. This wouldn't have happened if you were a good girl. This show has too many sluts in it anyway. Start wearing decent clothes, stop sleeping around, and go finish school or something."

"Ok sir, thank you!" she said, and they left her room.

"I can't believe you just did that," said Dean. "Now she won't have sex with me!"

"You'll live. Oh, actually, you won't. Ha ha. You'll die. But then you'll come back, don't worry. After four months for us, forty years for you. Who knows? Maybe she'll wait for you. Of course, by then, you'll be too busy fighting all those demons, but I'm sure you'll have time to squeeze in just one little-"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" asked Dean.

"You're right, I'm getting ahead of myself here".

"God, I hate this job," said Sam, as they were walking to their car. "We don't get paid, we almost never get thanked, people think we're crazy, we live in crappy motels all the time, our only father figure is an aging man in a superman costume, and-"

"Sam, this speech is so season one," said Dean. "Besides, if anyone's going to start whining like a baby, it's me. I'm going to hell for forty years!"

"Actually, Sam was always in charge of the 'whining like a baby' part," said Bobby.

"See?" said Sam. "As I was saying-"

"Shut the fuck up," said Dean and Bobby together.

They've reached their car. Bobby looked at them and said, "Well, this is it, I think you can take it from here. My car is parked over there. See you guys next time you need someone to save your life."

"You're leaving already?" asked Dean. "How about a burger before we say goodbye?"

"Or a lemonade?" suggested Sam.

"I wish I could, boys, but I have to go."

"Where are you going?" asked Dean.

"Harper's island."

So they said goodbye, got in the car, and drove away, the only sound in the background is some cool 80's rock song from one of Dean's tapes.

"I can't listen to this anymore, you should really get some new music, Dean," said Sam, and checked to see what was on the radio.

_~And now, the end is near, and so I face, the final curtain…~_

"How appropriate," said Dean, and switched channels.

_~It's my life, and it's now or never, I aint gonna live forever, I just wanna live when I'm alive…~_

"Nope." Said Dean, and switched the channels again.

_~I can't do this all on my own, no I know, I'm no superman…I'm no superman…~_

"Oh, come on! Evan the radio knows I'm going to die. And wasn't that Scrubs' theme song?" said Dean.

"One more try," Said Sam.

_~Ghost, ghostfacers, we face the demons when the others will not, ghost, ghosfacers, stay in the kitchen when the kitchen gets hot, ghost…~_

"Someone kill me," said Dean.


End file.
